


In Theory and Practice

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, F/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Nyaha~!” Angie trotted past him into the spacious lab, doing a little twirl at the center, coat and skirt flaring up like a threatened lizard, before ceasing her revolutions to face Korekiyo once again. Wide blue eyes beamed up at him like headlights fixed on a deer. “Who’s blood did Korekiyo think Angie meant?”---Blood sacrifice, for fun and profit.





	In Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DR Valentine's exchange, and inspired by some of the posts on [Yamtaroh's blog](http://yamtaroh.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Not terribly relevant to the story, but I imagined this as being set during Salmon Mode, thus why there's no mention of Angie's student council. 
> 
> As usual, I chose not to call Angie's god 'Atua', in keeping more with the Japanese version of the game.

“Ah, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo opened his door to find a petite girl bouncing on her heels in front of his lab. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Angie is going door-to-door, collecting offerings!” she chirped, proudly producing a large bucket from behind her back.

“Oh?” Korekiyo tilted his head, metal pull clinking against the zipper on his mask. “May I ask of what sort?”

“Blood, of course!” Angie replied, as if it were obvious, which, from what Korekiyo knew of the girl who had hanging around him lately, it probably should have been.

Korekiyo seemed to consider this for a moment. “You wish for some of mine?”

“Of course, silly!” Angie began to swing the bucket back and forth. “God favors those that willingly give of themselves!”

“In that case, I shall have to refrain.” Angie’s face fell into a pout. “However, you are still more than welcome to come in.”

“Nyaha~!” Angie trotted past him into the spacious lab, doing a little twirl at the center, coat and skirt flaring up like a threatened lizard, before ceasing her revolutions to face Korekiyo once again. Wide blue eyes beamed up at him like headlights fixed on a deer. “Who’s blood did Korekiyo think Angie meant?”

Korekiyo wandered toward the glass case in the center of the room, rubbing away a stray speck of dust with his sleeve. “Akamatsu-san does have the rosy complexion typically associated with those considered healthy enough to give blood.”

Angie laughed again.  “Angie thinks you’re very funny, Korekiyo!”

“Oh?” he replied simply.

“Mm-hmm," Angie hummed as she began to poke around the room, peering into the various cases as Korekiyo looked on, arms crossed. “There sure are a lot of artifacts in here,” she mused.

“That there are, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo replied, raising a brow.

Angie circled back around, a kitten stalking a perceived prey. “Do you have anything in here from Angie’s home island?”

“I do not believe that I do, no,” Korekiyo replied mildly.

“That was a trick question, Korekiyo!” Angie sing-songed, before see-sawing into a conspiratorial whisper, pointer fingers squishing into her cheeks. “You have Angie in your lab.”

Korekiyo chuckled, and Angie liked the sound of it, she decided. It reminded her of nights back home, sleeping with her window open toward the tangled jungle. “You say that you find me amusing, however much the same can be said of yourself, Yonaga-san.”

“Hmm…Well, if Korekiyo says it, it must be true since you know people so well.” Angie nodded sagely. “By the way, you must know about the barter system, right? Sometimes Angie uses it back home to swap her art for blood sacrifices.”

“Of course.” Korekiyo’s eyes narrowed. “But as inspired as your works of art are, Yonaga-san, I am still not of the mind to trade my blood for them.”

“No, maybe not,” Angie agreed, reaching out to take Korekiyo’s hand into her own, pressing his palm to the bare skin of her chest, just above the plunging cut of her top. His touch was cold, even through the pure white bandage wrapped around it. “But Angie can offer other things as well…”

“…Such as?”

Angie pulled herself away, skipping backward with a grin. “Tales of Angie’s homeland, of course! You don’t have any artifacts from there, and God has just informed Angie that your books don’t have anything about it either.”

Korekiyo drummed his fingers on the top of the case for a moment, eyeing Angie’s bucket warily before answering. “Very well, I except your offer.”

“How divine!” Angie threw her arms up in the air, nearly smacking herself in the face with the bucket. “Now, please hold out your hand, as God wishes.”

Korekiyo did as asked, while Angie produced a small awl from her tool belt. “Do you intend to fill that entire bucket, because I am fairly certain that I would not survive in that case.”

“Of course not! Angie had just taken it from the warehouse to fill with paint back in her lab! God doesn’t need that much. He dislikes greed after all.”

“Of course,” Korekiyo agreed as Angie took his hand in her own. There were times in which Angie did wonder just why God had given her such small hands, when he wished for her to use them so frequently. Korekiyo’s long, slender, fingers only served to make her own appear even slighter in comparison.

“You have very pretty hands, Korekiyo,” Angie said softly, tracing a finger across his palm.

“How can you tell with the bandage obscuring my flesh?” Korekiyo asked curiously, although not denying the compliment.

“Angie can tell.” She began to pick at ends of the wrap encircling his pointer finger.

“Your god told you, then.”

“No, God thinks that everyone is beautiful, so he doesn’t need to say it specifically each time,” she shook her head, slowly freeing Korekiyo’s finger. “Angie can just tell these things as an artist.”

Without further preamble, Angie readied the awl, jabbing the point into the pad of Korekiyo’s fingertip until a bead of red bubbled forth, like a bit of confetti produced from Himiko’s magic hat. As she did so, Angie thought that she heard a sharp intake of breath from behind the mask, although Korekiyo remained unflinching. Carefully, she blotted the tiny wound with a tissue, collecting a small circle of crimson, before folding it up into a neat little square, stashing it away in her pocket. Fishing in another, she produced a clean tissue, handing it to Korekiyo.

“Hold this on your finger.” Angie watched as Korekiyo complied, holding the tissue against the puncture. Even with a bribe, Angie didn’t think that any of the others would have agreed to offer up a tribute. Although Korekiyo had told her once before that he was a non-believer, his open-mindedness in giving the offer held promise. She was glad that her instincts were right;  there was something that Angie found decidedly soothing about Korekiyo’s company.

“I do not wish to rush you, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo said, dabbing quickly at the wound before wrapping it back up. “However I find myself quite eager to hear the tales which you have promised.”

“Nya~ha! Of course!” Angie settled down cross-legged on the floor, motioning for Korekiyo to do the same across from her. “Hmm…” Absently, Angie pulled a brush from her belt, jabbing the end of it between her teeth, nibbling as she thought. While daily life back home was mundane to her, there must be something that would be of interest to an outsider. As she thought, her mind drifted to the greenery sprouting all around the first floor. “Oh yeah! There are plants that eat people!”

“Go on," Korekiyo replied politely.

Angie bit down harder on the brush until she could taste the woodiness of the bamboo. He didn’t believe her. “Yeah! All chomp-chompy, you know?” She mimed an alligator with her hands, the harsh lighting meant to showcase the lab’s artifacts casting an eerie shadow on the far wall. “Angie’s been eaten before! But, you know what? It was actually pretty comfy. Warm, and cozy, like the arms of God!”

“I presume someone freed you eventually?” Korekiyo leaned forward slightly, growing more interested in spite of himself.

“Angie did it herself!” she proclaimed proudly, stowing the brush and trading it for a sculpting knife, which she twirled deftly.

“Is that the only story you intend to share today?” Korekiyo asked after a few moments had passed during which Angie had done nothing more than hum softy to herself while playing with the tool.

“Hm? Angie didn’t peg you as the greedy type, Korekiyo.” Angie waved the knife in his general direction. Although, now that she really thought about it, perhaps he was, what with the way he had devoted his entire life to devouring as much knowledge about the human race as possible. “God requires one sacrifice per story.”

“Of course. How silly of me.” Despite Korekiyo’s straight face, Angie thought she detected a hint of sarcasm as she reached for his left hand this time, once again undoing the wraps covering a ghostly pale finger.

Again, Korekiyo failed to flinch as skin was sliced, blood drawn forth. This time, however, Angie studied her handiwork for a time, as if evaluating a finished piece of art, long enough to allow a drop to splash onto the otherwise immaculate floor that had been freshly prepared for the arrival of a captive anthropologist.

Angie’s eyes grew wide, the blue of sky seen through windows shut tight. “God says that Angie didn’t do it right the last time. As His vessel, He wishes for the offering to be received through me,” she spoke softly.

Guiding Korekiyo’s hand nearer to her lips, a pink tongue darted out, flicking over the cut, and his hand did twitch then, finger grazing over her bottom lip, dotting it red, a failed swipe of lipstick.

Angie licked her lips.

“God gives his thanks.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *yells* I love these gross kids!!
> 
> http://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/mikan_komaeda


End file.
